


It's dark, and Light's skin is nauseatingly warm

by bossy



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, i'm sorry but i wrote this in 2006 and i can't just think of a title now, not dubcon but light isn't into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossy/pseuds/bossy





	It's dark, and Light's skin is nauseatingly warm

It's dark, and Light's skin is nauseatingly warm, and why is he so warm when Misa is cold, when everything around her is cold? And why does he flinch away from her when she wraps her arms around his neck and whispers, "Ryuzaki won't wake up, and the cameras won't see us in the dark," and she can feel so much tension when he briefly presses his lips to hers – the wrong kind of tension, she doesn't like this – because Ryuzaki is here, that's why, Light can't stand him either, Light thinks he's a pervert, and when Light says "Misa–" there's something cold enveloping his voice; why did his skin seep up all the warmth and leave none for the rest of him?

"If he wakes up, we can stop," Misa reassures him, looking into what she can see of his eyes and wrapping a hand around his waist, and it's normal to worry, of course it's normal – nobody wants somebody watching them, "I promise."

And she leans over and kisses him, because if Light's scared, Misa has to make the first move, and Light won't mind, if he loves her. He won't mind if he loves her.

He's immobile for a second, and then he deepens the kiss, he's holding onto her jaw with one hand, and Misa's glad he's forgotten about Ryuzaki, Misa's so glad. And she cups his hand in hers and moves it down until it lies limp against her left breast, and Light lets it lay there for a moment and then draws his hand back, breaks the kiss, and, gentle and firm at the same time, he says, "no, Misa."

And she says, "Light...," why, Light? and runs a hand down his shoulder – his skin so smooth and firm, without goosebumps like Misa has – and he turns away from her so she can't see his face, so she can dream up whatever emotion she wants to fill his eyes.

"When I've captured Kira, Misa, then we can celebrate, but not with Ryuzaki here. That wouldn't be right," and Misa responds, "of course, Light," and she wonders if Ryuzaki's skin is cold but his heart is warm, if Ryuzaki is the only one who is truly human.


End file.
